Role Playing Beybattle Rules
Basic Rules These are the rules for the RPG BeyBattles in Fanon: *The Battles take place within the or Beyblade IRC. *Bladers user commands to make their Beyblade battle. **Most Bladers use Attack!, Defend! or commands like that to command their Bey. **When dodging, one must state how to evade. Using the simple command of dodge will not work. *At the start of battle, the Bladers must choose the Stadium. *The Referee will decide the status of a Bey and if an attack is successful or not. **The Referee will decide the status through the Beyblade's statistics and off hand strategies. *When a Blader wins, they also obtain EXP Points that can improve their skill, power, among a variety of other methods. To obtain experience points, a battle must be logged. **Experience points will be used to obtain evolutions. The Referees will distribute experience points. ***The referee gives these out ****Winner: 150 EXP ****Loser: 20 EXP ****Draw: 0 EXP *Special Moves, may be used in the battle, and a Beyblade may have a Bit-Beast/Beast, but they may only appear during Special Moves or Ability Attacks. *Bladers can only use special moves when the referee will PM you and give you permission. *Special Moves of a Beyblade must be well balanced, which means they can not be all powerful, and some must have a weakness. **Additional moves will be earned upon evolution. A Bey upon final evolution will have no more than 3 Special Moves. *Bladers can also use the newly installed Abilities up to 3 times without Judge permission. **Abilities can only be created if its in the Beyblade's detail and explains how it works to sufficient detail. **Abilities include (ATK, DEF, BAL, STA & SPEED) **Begin with 3 Abilities ***Upon Evolution a new ability will be granted. Upon a final evolution a Beyblade can have no more than five evolutions. *Other than that, show good sportsmanship, and have fun! Beyblade is supposed to be "fun"! Beasts A Beyblade may '''NOT '''change its beast after it is registered, it may only change once the Beyblade evolves. Equipment Custom equipment such as custom launches will have no impact on the battle itself. This equipment is merely for show and can only increase a Bey's given power by 5% solely at the start of the battle. *Re-Quip gear must be registered with the Bey upon initial registration. Re-quip gear can only be used one per battle. Constant use of this gear during battle will affect the Bey and its stamina. Names Beyblades with distasteful, stupidly long, or ridiculous names will not be registered. Registration and Stat System Registration Process *Create a Beyblade (Plastic, HMS, 4 Layer, Metal Fusion, 4D, Burst) *Submit Page to Board:Registration *An admin will register it for you and give it statistics decided by a unique algorithm. Example of a level one Beyblade's statistics. Zero Era If you are registering a bey for use in the series Beyblade: Zero Era, then you must also follow these rules when creating your bey, and submit it to Ezio or Reco for evaluation, as per normal for adding anything to Zero Era. Category:Administrative